


The Ocean and The Sun

by SkyMuffler26



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm sorrry, M/M, Maybe it's kinda OOC, hahaha, please read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyMuffler26/pseuds/SkyMuffler26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ocean is deep, full of mysteries and scary.</p><p>The sun is bright, powerful and full of energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean and The Sun

The ocean is deep, full of mysteries and scary.

But the ocean is also beautiful and calm.

The sun is bright, powerful and full of energy.

But the sun is also dangerous. 

And when the two of them combine, you will see something so amazing, even the word ‘amazing’ is not enough to express it.

That’s how it’s feel when you see Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta in one game, the ocean and the sun become one as a team. You will see a game where everything is controlled by them. Everyone is looking at them as if they are the center of attention. As if there only the two of them at that place.

Aomine and Kise complete one another, 

Aomine is full of mystery, not many people know his true ability but because of his lazy personality, everyone thinks that he is only good at basketball, when really he is actually not a bad human being. But you probably won’t know about this because of how he acts around people. Rude, annoying, pervert if you know him a little better and arrogant.

If you know Aomine a little bit better than his perverted mind, you will see his actually nice personality. He will try to help you improve, he will shower you with gifts and loves, I know, it’s like as if I don’t talk about the dark skins and blue hair basketball player, but really, he do all of that. Kise can approve and testify it.

And there’s Kise, everyone favorites. Everyone smiles at him, the girls squeal at the sight of him, the boys kinda dislikes him just because he’s populer. Always so bright if you look at him from a distance, it’s better to let it stay that way. Because if you get any closer to him, you will notice how dangerous he is. Not like his usual self, cheerful, energetic, easy to love and just bright in general.

If you know Kise a little bit better than his bright personality, you will see the high wall he build. The one that protect him from people around him, the one that protect him from all the negative comments he get from people that hate him. Because if you are ready to be liked by a lot of people, you should be ready for the hate too. It’s hard to see Kise outside of that wall and it’s even harder to be inside that wall to see the real Kise Ryouta.

It’s really scary when people heard the news about their relationship. Because have you see those two? Polar opposite, Aomine and Kise is so different. The only thing that similiar between them is their loves for basketball. But, the Generation of Miracles know better than people. They can only sigh in relief when the news about their relationship, they even let out a small mumble that sound like, ‘It’s about time.’

They know, Aomine and Kise complete each other. The way the ocean is full of mystery and scary but calming at the same time and the way the sun is bright and energetic but dangerous at the same time. They complete some part in their life that theirself cannot fill.

**Author's Note:**

> For the third time, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes because English is not my first language.


End file.
